Radditz's First Day in Hell
by Gogeta Uzumaki
Summary: Title says it all. One shot. Anyone who gets the Dragonball Z Abridged joke gets a cookie.


Radditz fell through the golden clouds into Hell. He flipped in midair and rocketed back upwards expecting to easily pass through the puffy clouds. Instead they proved to be hard as diamond. He roared in pain and anger and fired several blasts at the clouds, but they would not yield. Rubbing his aching head, Radditz landed and tried to remember everything that had happened.

He'd been fighting Kakarot and the Namekian when they had gotten lucky and struck him down. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of a large, red ogre behind a huge desk. He called himself King Yamma and seemed to be obsessed with the material of his desk. King Yamma had judged Radditz to Hell and of course Radditz disagreed. He tried to fight, but King Yamma over powered him and threw him into Hell.

So this is Hell, huh? Radditz didn't think it was that bad. He'd seen more desolate planets. He found a bench in front of a fountain of blood and took a seat, contemplating his next move. He crossed his arms over his chest and felt that the hole was still there in the chest piece. _Not much need for it now that I'm dead_, Radditz thought as he removed the armor and tossed it aside. He stood back up and stretched as an elderly man with spiky gray hair came hobbling up to him. He wore a long white robe and walked on a cane. Something about him seemed familiar, but Radditz chose to ignore him.

The old man took a seat on the bench and sighed audibly. Radditz stared into the fountain trying to think, but the old man continued to sigh and clear this throat loudly. Finally Radditz could stand now more.

"WHAT?!" he yelled at the old man.

"How did you die?" he asked politely.

"Are you blind, old man?" Radditz snarled jabbing a finger at his armor.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"My brother and a bug got lucky." Radditz said angrily.

"Your father must be disappointed," the old man said, shaking his head slowly, "if he knew you'd died in such a manner."

"What do you know of my father?" Radditz snapped at the man, "He died with my home planet of Vegeta."

"So you're a Saiyan?" the man asked.

"What of it?"

"The shame you brought on your family may never let your father's soul rest peacefully."

Radditz had had enough and threw a punch at the old man who easily blocked it with his cane. Radditz roared in rage and attacked with a flurry of blows but the man didn't even have to leave his seat to dodge them. Nearly blind with fury, Radditz grabbed the bench and threw that into the air with the man still seated upon it. He launched a Double Sunday at it and only then did the man leave his seat and counter with his own energy wave. The two attacks collided in midair and exploded, causing Radditz no damage, but he still fell to his knees.

"That attack…there's no denying it's the Final Spirit Cannon…father, please forgive me I did not recognize you." Radditz said, bowing his head. Radditz knew he'd have to pay severely for this and silently waited for his punishment. He sensed Bardock land near him and then his father's hand was around his throat and lifting him off his feet.

"That's not how I taught you to fight." Bardock said, "Now get back on your feet. I haven't had a fight this good in eons."

Radditz opened his eyes and could only stare at his father in disbelief as Bardock's fist slammed into Radditz's chest, sending him flying into the blood fountain. Radditz quickly recovered and stood ready to fight his father. Bardock remained still so Radditz rushed him with a kick that Bardock blocked, but had to duck the surprise elbow. The two traded blows and Radditz could feel his father's stamina waning. They may both be spirits, but his elderly form still had its limits.

Radditz gave a mighty blow and broke through Bardock's guard. He gathered his Ki into his hand for a final attack and launched an energy wave point blank at his father. When the smoke cleared, Bardock had no damage, in fact, the sight of him made Radditz quake with fear. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan and he had reassumed his youthful appearance.

"Father…you-you've realized the legend." Radditz stammered.

"I think I might _be _the legend." Bardock chuckled. "I attained this form a thousand years ago, but now I'm nothing more than the memory of a dead race."

"A thousand years ago?"

"Yep, Freiza's Death Ball that destroyed planet Vegeta ended up sending me back-"

"Lord Freiza what?" Radditz yelled in surprise.

"I have much to tell you." Bardock chuckled, but then grew serious again, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as a child, Radditz, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me."

"I was off on missions, father. You have no reason to apologize." Radditz said, feeling embarrassed.

"Come, let me show you around and maybe I'll even teach you how to achieve this level of power." Bardock said, putting an arm around Radditz's shoulders.

"Is…Is mother here, too?" Radditz asked.

Bardock just laughed and the two of them headed into the depths of Hell.


End file.
